Together Again
by SnarlingDemons
Summary: Dormant fanfiction. Highly Unlikely to be updated again. Kagome is going to go visit her real family!Gohans her brother and Kags it turns out has quite a bit of saiyon blood! DBZ IY xover!
1. She’s going and that’s final

Disclaimer do not own anyone

Chapter 1

She's going and that's final

Kagome Higurashi. The girl born as the reincarnation of a grand and mighty miko who was the guardian of the shikon no tama. The girl who had surpassed her incarnations skills like no other resulting in her power challenging Midoriko her self. The only one who is able to sense the shards of the shikon no tama...was panicking and running around her room in girlish distress.

"No!nonononononono!"Kagome wailed miserably, tossing her dark blue hair over shoulder and looked around with wide teddy bear brown eyes.

"Where is it! Inuyasha's gonna kill me!"Kagome scrambled through the pile of clothes she had ended up throwing to the ground in her haste to find the one item she was looking for. It was something someone very close to her had given to her. She would always remember him.

Feudal Era

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha snarled irritably as he paced a hole in the ground in front of the well, a scowl resting firmly in place on his face.

"I'm sure Lady Kagome had no intentions to keep us waiting Inuyasha."A monk said calmly as he walked up to the brooding hanyou. The monk wore dark purple robes and held a golden staff in his hands.

"Cram it Miroku!" Inuyasha responded vermently towards the one now dubbed Miroku. A young Kitsune sat and watched as Miroku smacked Inuyasha on the head with his staff cooly, doing nothing to ease the hanyous none to pleasant mood.

"What the hell was that for you damn monk?" Inuyasha shouted glaring at Miroku.

"I'm afraid you need to work on that temper of yours Inuyasha." Was all that the inuyoukai got in response.

"Keh!" Shippo sighed as the 'mature' dog turned from the two and strutted to the wells lip and plopped down Indian style and crossed his arms while holding his nose high in the air while grumbling rude comments.

Finally, a faint light shone from the well and Inuyasha jumped up immediately ready to bite the one who emerged from it's depths head off.

"What took you so long wench?"He exclaimed as Kagome climbed out of the well. She glared at him, anger rising within herself now.

"I was busy!" Kagome cried frustrated. Her voice was a lot tougher than it had been when she first fell in the well. Her voice had gotten deeper and she was now starting to fill out and gain the curves that she had dreamt of. Kagome was now 17 years old. She had spent the past 2 years working on finding the shards of the shikon no tama. Though the threat of Naraku stealing them was little to none for they had destroyed the evil hanyou a few months ago. In that time Sango and Miroku had gotten married. Obviously, Sango was pregnant and currently 3 months into her pregnancy. She insisted on walking and helping the others search but Miroku would have none of that. Kagome had been able to get Sango agree after much pleading and reasoning. It was also thanks to Kohaku that Sango was even that compromisable. When they had killed Naraku everyone had been back in control of their own bodies again. Except for his incarnations that is. As a part of them they faded and turned to dust. Inuyasha hadn't been severely injured though he had suffered a minor puncture through his shoulder. The others had made it quite well.

"What kept you so busy that you forgot to come ON TIME to find jewel shards?"Inuyasha spat back venomously.

"I was looking...for this!"Kagome paused a moment to dig in her pack which was considerably smaller than usual, yo pull out a photo. An OLD photo. It had two kids, one boy and the other a girl. Both looked about 9 years old and quite similar.

"Besides."Kagome started matter of factly,"I'm going away for a month to visit him."She pointed at the boy with her index finger. Inuyasha looked both hurt and infuriated.

"No way! Your not going away for a month just to see a weakling like him! We have to collect the shards before any other demons get them!" Inuyasha was secretly struggling. Kagome, his Kagome was leaving to be in the company of another male. For a month!

'I don't know if I can stay sane with her gone that long!' Inuyasha had long since admitted to himself that he loved Kagome. Just not to her.

Kagome scowled and lashed out angrily,"Don't you dare call him weak! You don't even know him! I bet he's as strong as you are!"

Miroku guffawed as she said this but Kagome paid him no attention. Instead she picked Shippo up into her arms and started down the hill to Kaedes hut and called over shoulder,

"I'll only be here for three days." Looking dumbstruck, Inuyasha followed after her but quickly 'keh'ed'. However his ears laid flat against his skull.


	2. Arrival

**Chapter2**

When Kagome reached the hut where Kaede took residence, she entered, pushing open the door flap." How are ye Kagome?" The wizened miko asked when she noticed the black haired girl's entry.

"Great, Kaede!" Sinking to the ground, Kagome pulled off her yellow backpack just as Inuyasha walked in, followed by Miroku. Shippo watched animatedly as Kagome pulled things out of her bag. After all this time he _still_ had no idea how she could fit so much into it, "Here you go Shippo!" Kagome handed him a new paper pad, seeing as he used up all of his old paper, and a pack of crayola crayons. He squealed and took it from her hand with a," Thank you!" and went straight to coloring. Finally Kagome had emptied her bag and took a deep breath, "Umm…I'm not going to be here for three more weeks…I brought you guys some supplies." Sango looked up from where she was waxing her giant Boomerang with a sad look, "Already? But Kagome, You just got back!" Kagome nodded and began sorting out the items she brought them.

Kagome ran the supplies through her mind even though she had already double-checked them at home, she just couldn't look at the disappointed look on her near sister's face. But Kagome refused to give in. She had been looking forward to this. Desperate to change the subject Kagome asked, "So, Sango, How's your baby doing?" Sango snorted, she hardly looked any different, seeing as she wasn't far in her pregnancy, however she had gained a couple pounds and her stomach was a little rounder than before.

"What baby?" She replied sarcastically. Miroku pulled a mock hurt face and said in a pained tone, "Sango! Was I so bad that you don't even remember? Well, we'll have to do it again and do it right, now won't w-" Sango slammed her Hirokatsuu on the monks head angrily, "You stupid pervert! Why did I marry you?" after a second of silence she added, "Don't answer that." Miroku was unconscious so he really wouldn't be able to. "Well," Kagome started with a giggle, "Your mood swings are settling in!" Sango glared playfully at Kagome. "Well you have just as many mood swings as I do on a regular basis, are you pregnant then Kagome?" Kagome turned bright pink and stuttered a, "no…" After a couple more hours of discussion and Miroku waking up and being knocked out again, Kagome announced that it was time she get going.

"Bye Sango!" Kagome called over shoulder and climbed the hill to the well. As she walked she didn't notice the red and silver blur running around her, to deep in thought of what she needed to do.

'That idiot!' Inuyasha thought as he circled the girl, 'She's wide open for an attack!'

'Lets see,' Kagome thought, 'I need to pack a few more things, change out of this skirt and change to a nice martial arts outfit. Dad will be so happy to see me where them!' Kagome's thought concluded as she climbed the lip of the well and jumped in. Immediately she was surrounded by a bright blue light and fell through to her era.

Inuyasha debated whether to go after her or not, finally he decided he should. There was no way he was letting that wimpy boy have HIS Kagome. He doubted that the older version of that little boy could be stronger than he could but it hurt to know Kagome did. Jumping in the well he landed in the Modern Era just as Kagome closed the well house door.

When Kagome finally got to her room she started to change into the white and blue fighting outfit. Luckily for both Inuyasha (who was in the tree outside her room) and Kagome, she had her back at the window. After that she left the room with a duffel bag and went down the stairs.

"I'm leaving to the train station now," Kagome told her mother, "Are you sure you wouldn't like a ride?" Mrs. Higurashi asked turning from the sink where she was washing the dishes. Kagome shook her head and walked out the door. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and chanted something incoherent. Inuyasha attempted to follow, but when he made to jump on to the next branch he hit something hard that through him back to the ground. Inuyasha sat in shock for a few seconds before trying to get through with the Tetsusaiga only to find it wouldn't work.

'Of course,' He thought angrily stomping back to the well house,' it's a miko barrier, my sword only cut through DEMON barriers. Stupid wench.'

Kagome walked along the sidewalk hauling her Yorkshire Terrier sized duffel bag. One would not think she could fit the necessities of three weeks but in West city they had little gadgets call, capsules that you put things in but the get real tiny but expand again when you take them out.

Finally Kagome reached the train station. as she passed the ticket booth she noticed how long the line was only to be thankful she purchased hers before she got here. Kagome handed the conductor her ticket, where he punched a whole in it and gave it back to her. Climbing aboard she found an empty compartment and took a seat next to the window. Luckily for her, no one entered her compartment, instead they passed without a glance.

The trip was long and uneventful. An elderly lady pushing a food cart opened the door half way there and asked if Kagome wanted to purchase anything. Kagome paid her for water and the old woman left near as quick as she left.

'Jeez,' thought Kagome,' why does everyone seem to be avoiding me? Then again,' Looking down at her clothes Kagome concluded her thoughts,' I look like a real fighter in this.' The train finally stopped in West City and Kagome got off.

After a bit of a walk Kagome finally found an old empty house that no one seemed to have bothered to fix but abandoned and made her way to the roof. When she got there, she bent a little and kicked off the ground. Powering up a little, she allowed herself to feel the breeze of the air before shooting off through the air to her destination in the woods a bit away from the city.


	3. Here he is

**Inuyasha Friend**

Glad you like it so much!

**Silent Angel of the Dark Forest**

Thanks! And yeah Kagome is half saiyon, as for why she lives with the Higurashi's, you'll find out in this chapter: D

**Shadows stalk during the deep of night**  
Kagome didn't use her powers in the Sengoku because it would be dangerous because Naraku would come after her, she hasn't been entirely trained yet so she's not very good at controlling her power but Naraku might know. Then after he's gone because she was afraid the others would desert her out of disgust.(some people have a hard time with that kind of thing) Also Inuyasha wont starve. The barrier repels anyone with demon blood to enter if not already in or to exit. But the well is inside the barrier so he can just go back to the Sengoku.

**Blazer**

Look, I do update but I can't update a whole bunch and I did update I believe a day and a half before you sent that review! I don't take kindly to liars. Or people who rudely display their feelings on my review boar! Look at the telling off I gave someone else in, 'What come around goes around' in the last chapter I did.

Plus my computer somehow achieved spyware, and 53 Viruses. I'm using my mom's comp in the basement now until my dad fixes my old comp. (I'm not a lazy person, I'm going into 7th grade what do you expect?)

Okay, I never told anyone, this takes place right after Videl finished training with Gohan, except there's more space between 'now' and the tournament.

* * *

Chapter 3

A young man with raven black hair that seemed to stick up out of his head was sitting in his classroom at Orange High, sighed distractedly. The blonde girl who sat next him on his right looked at him and whispered rather loudly, "Gohan? What's up? Usually, you're totally into classes and taking notes on everything." Gohan turned his head slightly in her direction and slouched in his chair, elbows on the desk and face in hands Gohan was about to reply but the Professor in the front of the room snapped at them, "Erasa! Gohan, enough chatter in my room! Now PAY ATTENTION!" Turning his back on the class again, the Professor continued to explain the mathematical equation on the black board (I'm not gonna explain cause I got a C- in Math).

In 10 minutes the class was over and Erasa explained what happened when she met her friend Videl outside their lockers. Videl with her new short hairstyle was indeed interested in what happened in math, seeing as she was in History at the time. Now, one might not find it odd to see a high school student slacking off in a class but with Gohan…it was just plain WRONG. Gohan never slouched off. Videl decided that she would have to have a little chat with Gohan. Walking through the halls, Videl saw Gohan hurriedly exiting the school with the other students, all ready to get home. Running to catch up Videl called out his name, turning, he looked at her and stopped. When she was walking beside him. They were quite until the turned a corner into an empty street, then Videl asked, "What's up with you? You're in quite a rush to get home." Gohan was starting to get a little annoyed with this question. "House guest," Without even waiting for her to respond Gohan took a bounding leap and was flying through the air turbo speed, Videl frowned angrily and went after him though more slowly. "God…GOHAN YOU JERK!" She shouted as he quickly disappeared from her sight.

Kagome scouted the mass of wood beneath her searching for the capsule house her mother lived in.

'I wish dad were alive,' Kagome thought looking at the sun for a moment.

'I haven't seen him since I was 6,'

Finally Kagome spotted the clearing in which the cozy little house sat, Flying down Kagome took a watch out of her bag and read the time," Not a minute late!5 minutes early" Smiling she tucked the watch into her bag again, and landed with a small thump on the ground. Running to the door Kagome knocked lightly and took a step back out of instinct. Her instinct served her well for a few seconds, Chichi opened the door a crack but upon seeing who it was slammed it open (the door opens out not in). "KAGOME!" Chichi launched out the door and pulled her daughter into a hug that she was about to return but was stopped by the backbreaking force of her mother. When her mother finally let up Kagome returned it.(I'm saying finally a lot.)

"Come on in! Gohan should be home in about 2 minutes!" Kagome followed her mother into the house to be bulldozed by a mini Goku. "GOTEN, We finally get to meet in person!" Kagome cried and pulled her younger brother into a hug in which he returned giggling. Kagome had never met her younger brother Goten. She had only seen pictures of him that were sent over holidays and she had framed all of them.

The reason Kagome had been living with Mrs.H was because of her family's status in community when she was a child. To put it simply, poor. So her Aunt Suki (Mrs.H) offered to take in Kagome for a couple years while her sisters family recovered from the massive money loss. It was a rare treat to be able to go home. Pulling back Kagome examined the 8 year old with interest.

"You're quite the clone of dad!" Goten and Chichi laughed and the front door opened. "Mom I'm-" Gohan's voice constricted when he saw the girl in his kitchen.

* * *

**Yeah, I cut it off cause I wanted the next part to be another chapter and I have to update some other stories now. But don't worry I'll try to update soon. I'll repeat what I said in other stories when I've read reveiws of angry people demanding I update, this is all coming from my nogin. No script work just coming up with it as I go and only a small plan in my head.**


	4. Agressive brothers

**Jeffery**

Sorry I didn't get, 'That thing'. I'm guessing it was by e-mail (duh) and unfortunately, I won't be able to check my e-mail for a good couple of weeks I'm guessing. My comps on the fritz. I've been using my mom's old comp in our basement for about 1-week cuz mines got 30 something viruses that my dad is removing manually. Plus I don't quite understand what you mean by, 'YOUR STORY IS SO TIGHT! AND I CAN'T SPELL ANYTHING WORTH CARP!' Yes I can be a stupid 7th grader half the time.

Chapter 4 

Gohan stood stalk still watching the raven-haired girl stand upright. She was almost unrecognizable since the last time he saw her. Instead of a puny runt, a tall adorable young woman stood in front of him.

Kagome also examined the boy's features. He wasn't towering above her but he still stood a good few centimeters above her.

"Sis…" Gohan mumbled, more confirming than asking. Kagome nodded and the two stood silently a few seconds until the tension broke and brother and sister pulled each other into a large hug. Kagome started to cry against her own will but she didn't notice her sibling doing the same. There was an anguished yell from outside and the two broke apart to look out the open door. A girl they're age was running up to the house.

Videl strained to follow Gohan's retreating form at a quick pace though not nearly as fast as she wished. She was no match against the boy she constantly bugged. She saw his house coming up ahead in the small clearing a good 100 meters away but knew he was long since inside. Videl pushed onward starting to lower toward the ground, where she shifted to an upright position as to land on her feet.

She started to run to the house and shouted, "Gohan! You JERK!" apparently he heard because came to the open door. However he was with another girl. She stood there, looking curious and Videl saw tears still on both faces. Suddenly Videl felt a painful tug on her heart and she gasped quietly in surprise. Unknowingly to her, Videl had felt a severe case of the green faced illness most known as, Jealousy. This girl had, to Videl, just appeared at Gohan's house, and it looked like the two had been crying a little, which in her mind made her think of…A couple.

"Videl?" Gohan asked incredulously as he ran up to her wiping the wet streaks on his face away. "What are you doing here?" This question infuriated her.

"You just flew off with out answering my question!" She roared. Behind Gohan the girl giggled.

"WHAT!" Videl shouted, "IS SO FUNNY?" The girl straightened her face and said, "You are just like my friend! He always shouts and gets angry!" Before doubling over in laughter. "Actually Videl I did answer you. I told you I had a house guest," He gestured to the girl next to him. After she settled down, Videl noticed something very strange about the couple. They looked similar. So similar it almost seemed wrong for them to be boy and girlfriend.

"Videl, This is Kagome, my younger sister!" Videl's eyes popped out of her head in shock. Kagome however glared at him irritably, "only by 43 seconds!" Gohan merely smiled amusedly. "Sure, well anyway Kagome is staying here for a good 3 weeks! She'll be going to our highschool obviously because mom would fuss more then needed otherwise."

Chichi turned and burnt a whole through her eldest son's head. Gohan shivered as a tingling sensation went down his spine. Videl finally came to reality and asked, "why wasn't she here when you trained me?" Gohan looked at her sadly, "Unfortunately, Mom and Dad didn't expect two kids so they couldn't afford to raise both of so when Kags here turned six, Aunt Suki invited Kagome to live with her and her husbands dad. She had a baby boy a few months before and it was too difficult to live in a house of 3 boys and no other girls to chat with." He wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and gave her a noogi.

"Stop it you dumbass!" Kagome growled playfully and Gohan stared at her in surprise.

"Since when did you swear?"

"When the overgrown puppy I hang around influenced me in French."

Gohan laughed, as did Videl. 'Just maybe,' She thought,' This Kagome will be a friend of mine!' Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, Kagome, can you fight?" Both looked at her and Chichi marched up to Videl and shouted, " Don't you think about fighting my little Kagome! You already suckered my Gohan into the tournament and I'm not having my daughter enter too!" Kagome's eyes glittered and said excitedly," A tournament! Oh goody! When does it start?" ChiChi was about to yell more but Videl cut her short and replied," in 16 days the preliminaries will be held, then 4 days later the tournament will be held for another week." Kagome's eyes dulled," I'm not going to be here long enough. NO!" Kagome eyes sparked and continued," I'll asked Aunt Suki to tell Inuyasha when he comes to get me that I'm busy and need another week! It's perfect! And I put that barrier around the shrine so he can't come and drag me home! YES!" Gohan looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean, DRAG YOU HOME?" Gohan's 43 second older brother protectiveness was really starting to kick in." The damn mutt always brings me back home if I'm even a day late for something." She said rolling her eyes at the memories.

"ALWAYS?" Gohan sounded really annoyed.

**Uh Oh. Gohan's getting protective!**


	5. A Slight Mishap

**12/06/05**

**Wow, thanks for all the reveiws...That was rather suprsing...**

**Kurama'sFoxyMiko:**

**Yup! Don't worry, Future Trunks is here. I'm currently debating whether it'll be a FT/K fic**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Yup," Kagome replied evenly, not paying to much attention to her brother's anguished tone. "Hey, Videl, wanna practise? Haven't done much of any fist fighting in a while!"

Chichi and Gohan exclaimed, "NOT RIGHT NOW!" Kagome jumped at the heightened volume of their voices together.

"What I mean dear is, you just got home, why not tell us about your stay with your aunt." There came her mothers mood swing, again.

"And what about his guy DRAGGING you ever where!" Gohan inquired loudly. Kagome rolled her eyes at her brothers persistance.

"Ok, Ok," She walked to the house and after a few glances at Videl, Videl got the point.

"Alright, I'll just wait outside for you guys but you had better hurry up Gohan," SHe said glaring at Gohan. Kagome laughed hysterically in her head, '_She has sooo fallen for him! Maybe I should help out abit.'_ Kagome, and the rest of the Son family entered the hut while Videl sat against the wall outside.

"Lets see. Where should I start..."

"From the beginning!" Goten cried happily, his eyebrows raised beyond his hairline. Kagome nodded and explained it all, from the very first day she entered the well to the defeat of Naraku. Of course Kagome editted some parts for her mothers sake while Goten was discouraged by some of the more toned down events. She had 'forgotten' to mention how she had been ripped open, had half her soul removed, got captured, severly injured and molested by the odd demon if it hadn't been for Inuyasha.

"So...You've have been saving the past...and dad had been saving the present... Mom, am I gonna save the future too?" Such an innocent question from such an innocent Goten.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! KAGOME WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU RISKING YOUR NECK FOR SUCH A RIDICULUS REASON WHEN YOU COULD BE STUDYING?" Chichi shreiked loud enough for Videl outside to here and fall over.

"Mom! Relax! Theres no real danger anymore!" Kagome consoled her mother in a near pointless attempt to regain control of the situation."Besides! I'll being going to school for a few weeks now! Here, at Orange High!" Those had been the magic words, Chichi brightened up immediatly and brought her daughter into a tight bear hug.

"Mom, you're choking me! And Videl has been sitting outside for a good hour! I want to go train! PLEASE can I enter the tournament, PLEASE!"

Thogh she looked quite displeased, Chichi let her daughter go. Gohan finally spoke up, "So...Is Inuyasha your boyfriend?" KAgome let out a laugh full of mirth.

"NO WAY! He's like another brother. Sesshomaruu is like...he's pretty much an older brother too, Miroku is a youger brother from the way he acts sometimes and Shippo is...well he IS my son so-"

"WHAT! YOU-?"

"Mom! Of course I didn't he is adopted!"

Silence rang a moment before Gohan quietly suggested they go train with Videl. It was quite clear that he did not like the things that had been happening around his twin.

**

* * *

Short but refreshing. Be Happy People!**


	6. Not a Girl Friend

**12/3/07**

**Well, almost EXACTLY 2 years since I last updated this story. I feel bad…I was just looking through my documents and I can't seem to find previous chapters of this story…That makes me even sadder…Oh well, I (like another fanfic I just updated don't entirely recall what it was I was planning, and I haven't watched DBZ in a long time…I know I said I would put future trunks but I don't quite recall what I was thinking of…I'm going to have make it up as I go then so don't beat the shit outta me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Together Again

* * *

**

"So, Kagome."

The miko blocked a punch sent in her direction.

"Who taught you to fight-"

A kick to her legs was easily avoided.

"So WELL!"

Kagome stopped Videl's fist before it came near toughing her shoulder.

"Oh, multiple people, you wouldn't know of them."

Kagome landed a roundhouse kick to Videl's stomach, sending her flying to the ground where she landed hard. "Oh! Videl, are you okay?" Kagome descended from the air and left her hand out for the other girl to grasp.

"Fine," Videl replied through clenched teeth, sweat and dirt covering her skin, and she accepted the hand. A loud cracking noise reached their ears and they turned to see Gohan expertly dodging rocks as they collided with the wall behind him. They both stifled their giggles.

"As clever and original an idea that is, I wonder if Gohan thought about what happen to his skull if he didn't get out of the way in time."

Smiling happily, the two girls decided it was a good time for a break and headed under the shade. "What's Orange High School like?" Kagome asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had slowly engulfed them.

"Just an ordinary High School I think," Videl replied, "How long are you going to be here?"

"Well, I still need to ask Aunt Suki if I can stay longer, but I don't think she'll mind 4 weeks. It's just everyone else I'm worried about…"

"Well, you shouldn't lose sleep over it. I guess that would be enough time for you to get an opinion of your own about Orange High. I think the teachers are a bit too serious but that's just me."

ChiChi came to call them in for dinner not too long afterwards and they all settled down to a hearty meal. "Videl, dear." She said while clearing away the plates, "would you like to the stay the night rather than fly home when it's so dark out?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Son." Videl said smiling. "It doesn't take me too long to get home now. That spar while flying really helped my speed too. Bye!"

Everyone went to sleep peacefully, tired from the day's events. Kagome had a feeling of content as she snuggled deeper into her pillow in the guestroom.

* * *

The sun rose too soon for everyone, and it marked the beginning of a new school, though only temporary, and another chance to make friends. Kagome almost pleaded ill at the thought. New friends didn't mix well with her, she preferred only making ties with those who she knew she would spend most of her life with.

Videl was a good case of that, she just had to make sure she liked Gohan like he did her…

Stretching her muscles, Kagome slowly sat up, not satisfied until she heard the crack of her elbows and felt the tension in her limbs recede. After preparing herself for her first day of classes, she headed to the kitchen, and was met with the sight of Goten trying desperately to reach the bowl of rice his brother held way over his head.

As she entered, Kagome snatched the bowl, making Goten's face light up, only to fall again when she started eating it herself. "Now, now," Chichi scolded lightly, giving Goten a new dish. "There's plenty, no need to steal from one another."

"Kagome, we need to get going, school should start in 10 minutes and it takes 7 just to get there," Gohan remarked to his sister, grabbing his book bag. "You'll like Orange High, you're not going there for 3 more years so you can do as little as you want-" He was cut off by his mother.

"WHICH, of course, you won't be doing, right Kagome? You will be doing your best, like you were attending for all your high school years." The glare sent at her daughter was enough for her to take up her cue. "Of course mom, I wouldn't _dream_ of failing!" The mock innocence was clear for everyone to see.

"Bye Kagome! Bye Gohan!" Goten waved after them excitedly, only to sadden after they left.

* * *

"I haven't seen a bird's eye view of the city for a long time!" Kagome shouted over the rush of wind as they exited the mountains and reached West City. "Where's Bulma's house?"

Gohan searched a moment, squinting, and pointed out a rather noticeable building with a nice green lawn. "There! I'll take you to see Trunks after school, he's a good kid!"

"Here it is, Orange High." Gohan descended to the top of a building, Kagome following and they both hurriedly ran down the steps of the fire escape to the alley below. "I feel like a super hero in one of those comics!" Kagome giggled and Gohan rolled his eyes. "It's because people will panic if they see someone flying around. If anything, the media will go insane."

Kagome made an 'O' shape with her mouth and stored that information away for later.

After walking a bit Gohan stopped and brought his fist down into his palm. "That's right! I forgot!" He pulled his bag open and dug around in it before pulling out an orange star badge.

"This is your uniform, better not lose it or the school can't be sure you're really a student."

"But couldn't anyone just teal one and sneak in?"

"I never said it was an effective uniform."

The two barely made it in time for their first class, and while Gohan was ignored as he slipped in, Kagome was not.

"Who are you miss?" The elderly man asked, looking her over as though trying to figure out who it was she reminded him of. "I'm Son Kagome, sir." She replied and quickly added, "I'm a temporary transfer student."

The old man huffed a "We'll see, missy" before limping over to his desk and looking through his papers. "Ah yes, got a note in my mailbox just this morning. Take an empty seat and we'll get the introductions done after the bell has run."

Kagome bowed her head and ran up the steps of the university style classroom to where Gohan had saved a seat. Beside him was a blonde girl who had Videl to her right. Videl had a very irritated expression on her face as boy with long blond hair talked _at_ her.

They all looked up with interest as she took the seat to the left of her brother, the boy talking to Videl was the first to say something. "Who's this, Gohan. Got a girlfriend?" Neither had the chance to reply as Videl turned around to face him and said coldly, "That's his _twin sister_, Sharpener. Can't you see the family resemblance?" The last snub was clearly thrown in as a shut-up-right-now statement.

"Ooh, so sorry Videl."

She turned from him, as he was about to pull out a bouquet of roses he had stashed in his backpack, leaving him dejected and moping.

The bell rang then and everyone prepared to take notes when the professor turned to face them. "Good morning class!" There was an echoing of 'good morning's and 'whatever's as the man continued.

"Today we have a transfer student from Tokyo. Please welcome her to our class." He nodded to Kagome and she stood, taking a breath.

"Konichiwa! I'm Son Kagome! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

A**/N: Yeah, hi…. As I wrote this my parents have been running around like crazy because my cat proceeded to throw up, drop a load on my brothers bedroom floor, drop another 2 or 3 in random places, my dad stepped in it and trailed it around the house, so they're running around cleaning up. Therefore, Please feel sorry for my cat. She is around 10 years old now, I think, and she's had to take her second enema at the vet today…She has had a real shitty week… Feel sorry for that sad sad cat folks…**


	7. The Good and the Bad

**12/4/07**

**A/N**

**Okay, I'm surprised I already got reviews. Thanks for the get well sons for my cat (though I forced you into it XD). So here's the next chapter!

* * *

**

**Together Again**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

"Konichiwa! I'm Son Kagome! Very nice to meet you!"

Kagome gave a respectful bow and was about to sit down when the Professor said, "Why not tell us a bit about yourself, Miss Son?"

Oh dear…

"Err, I live with my Aunt Suki, I enjoy martial Arts and…mythology!" Kagome nervously sat down, slightly flush. 'I hate talking to a crowd!'

"Alright then, let's all start our lesson. We'll pick up on where we left off on Friday at Functions and graphing..."

Kagome immediately tuned the professor out, instead channeling her energy into a doodle of Seshomaru whacking Inuyasha on the head, very common now that Naraku was destroyed. Class was boring, not unlike the few times she went to school back in Tokyo. Once the main competition for the jewel shards was eliminated, it was necessary to rush around looking for them first, allowing her ample time to study.

"So Videl, how's your training for the tournament going?" It was Erasa, the blonde to Gohan's right. She spoke barely under a whisper, just so Videl could hear her.

"Fine, I think I'd get second prize if it were today."

"Oh, fine? I swear I've seen you head to the mountains after school everyday. Are you sure it's you muscles your training, or is it your lips?" Erasa gave a small giggle and clamped her mouth shut as the professor turned to give her a look before continuing the lesson.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Erasa." Videl replied coolly, not let an ounce of emotion show in her tone.

"I think you do," Erasa mumbled to her, unaware that she had now gotten Gohan's attention as well.

"You and Gohan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Videl leapt up, blushing furiously.

"NO WAY!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I'm not-"

"Miss Satan!" Videl winced and turned to see her irate professor, right next to her desk. "You are to carry 20 pales for the remainder of the class time."

Videl left and Erasa stayed silent the rest of the class. She felt bad for her friend but she got the evidence she needed. She only had to hook them up now… She turned to look at Gohan only to find him frozen and glowing with embarrassment. "Heh, he…" Quickly, Erasa started taking notes again.

* * *

"What's next, Gohan?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the Math class. Videl passed by them quickly, having left her water pales back in the classroom and rushed off to her next class.

"PE we meet outside until the first of November." Gohan explained, blushing as Videl passed. After separating to go into the correct locker rooms, Kagome met up with Videl again. She had already changed into the sweat pants and loose top required.

"So, Videl…"She jumped at Kagome's sly voice. She turned to the other girl and fiddled with her hand behind her back.

"Don't feel pressed or anything," Kagome began slowly, pulling off her shirt and reaching for the gym shirt in her bag. "But do you have feelings for my brother?"

Videl's face slowly reddened and she was about to yell an angry response but Kagome said, seriously, "Calm down. I don't care if you do or not," That was a lie, she cared very much who her brother went out with. "But I wouldn't mind having you for a Sis in law, neither would Goten. Mom would be delighted, she's such a romantic!"

Videl deflated and smiled softly. "I really don't know. I kinda like him, but I'm not sure if it's THAT kind of like." Kagome nodded. She had recently gotten over that with Inuyasha a month or so ago, not that he got the hint.

The bell rang then, signaling it was timed to head out to he field. "Line up! Alphabetical as always!" The coach was surprisingly buff, Kagome notices, and his mustache wiggled when he talked.

After going through the roll call, Kagome assumed he merely acknowledged she was new and found no reason to fuss, teams were separated and volleyball nets set up.

Videl prepared to serve the ball, hitting it hard and over the net. No one tried to hit, except Kagome.

And hit it Kagome did. First she bumped it lightly, allowing another team member to catch it. However, the girl hadn't been expecting it and it bumped off her chest and higher into the air. Kagome took her chance with a hard cut shot. There was no way for the other team to stop it, leaving the ball to spring back up off the ground and high into the air.

* * *

"Good job, Kagome!" Gohan praised as they headed to the locker rooms, the bell ready to ring. "When I had my first PE class, I had no idea how much I should hold back. You kept your strength well hidden!"

"No I didn't. I probably shouldn't have hit the ball in the first place." Kagome sighed, "I hit it too hard I think, it should have been able to go 2 stories high after a rebound. Besides," She looked at her twin, smirking, "You can't control your ki very well at all, Go-chan!"

"D-don't call me _chan!_" Gohan stuttered weakly. They continued going class to class for the rest of the day, sometimes joined by Videl, other times not.

"Ah!" Kagome stretched her arms, hearing her shoulders crack, and pulled her bag on to her back.

"We're going to see Trunks, right? I haven't seen him since he was a baby! " But Gohan shook his head, "You have to teach me to control my ki, as I'm apparently lacking." Kagome groaned and pleaded innocent of ever saying such a thing. "Nope!" Gohan said cheerily, "This is your punishment!" Gohan turned to look away now, a serious look on his face, "I need to talk to you about some things. "

"Good or bad?"

"A bit of both. But I would prefer to tell you later, maybe after dinner."

* * *

"I'm surprised Videl didn't come by today!" Goten said, reaching for more rice. Kagome smiled and gave Gohan a sly glance. "I'm not at all surprised!"

Her twin blushed a bit, wondering how many times someone could get embarrassed in one day without having blood exploding from face.

"I can't wait 'till the tournament!" Kagome gushed, pitying Gohan and changing the subject.

"Oh! That reminds me," Gohan started, "Mom agreed that we can skip every other day of school in preparation for-" He stopped, and stood. "Get inside the house! I feel a strange ki-" But it was too late, and Kagome knew it.

She felt a cold arm wrapping around her and sharp nails, very much able to stab her skin, run across her sleeveless shoulder. It had to be a demon! "Kagome," it whispered in her ear…No, he…Seshomaru??

"Seshomaru!" Kagome tore herself out of the grip in shock. And there he was, Lord Seshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, in his glowing white holy-ness. "How did you get through my barrier around the temple!?"

The youkai merely gave her a blank stare and said plainly, "I asked your grandfather to take it down, of course."

* * *

A/N:

Shorter, I know. But it's something. I think I'll update more often if I do simple 2.5 page updates (thinks oh! Hook line and sinker! Only to realize she has to update MORE OFTEN). Well, not much to say, I tried to get a bit actually done in this one. My main issue for a moment was that I forgot ChiChi said Gohan could skip school and train, so I improvised (loves that word). Also, I'd like to say, I have my mind so scattered, I confused Inuyasha with Naruto while typing once, I think that was the only time. Just know if I say Naruto in a IY/DBZ fanfic, I mean Inuyasha.


	8. A Get Together

**Together Again**

**Chapter 8**

"And he did?" She asked, flabbergasted, "just said, 'yes, you flesh devouring demon! So-and-so didn't come pray today so they need a good scare.'" Seshomaru gave a flicker of a smile and tilted his head to the side, satiny, ethereal silver hair tumbling down his chest armor, "not exactly but close enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to her brother and taking in his confused and cautious posture.

"Don't stress Go-chan!" She cried cheerfully, "This is surrogate brother numero uno! Sess-chan-dono-sama-kun!" The mighty Taiyoukai gave a cough and nodded his head to Gohan respectfully. "This Sessomaru is pleased to make your acquaintance." He said smoothly. Gohan shakily nodded back, the ki rolling of this 'Taiyoukai' was seriously freaking him out.

"Hai…" He muttered weakly. His sister turned back to Seshomaru and proceeded to give him a bone crushing hug. Feeling his spine crack, Seshomaru held back a wince and gave her a little squeeze back. "So what about Rin-chan?" The girl asked brightly.

"She is looking after the castle with Jaken," he replied shortly and reached behind him to grab his tail. Pulling it around to his front he revealed a rather dazed kit. "Shippou!" Kagome cried and tore the demon child off Seshomaru's tail and hugging him closely. "Okaa…" He muttered and clung to her. "Okaa, why'd you leave me with Dog Breath? He's always so mean to me!"

Looking into teary green eyes, Kagome apologized and gave him a peck on the forehead. Shippou snuggled in her arms. With her apology accepted, Kagome called Gohan over. "Go-chan, this is your nephew, Shippou! Shippou, this is your uncle, Go-chan!" Gohan hadn't thought it possible to smile too much, until now, too bright, too fake. He was reasonably startled when his twin thrust the kit into his arms with a "Make friends!" before leaving them and tugging Seshomaru away by the arm. Pulling him just a few feet away, she whispered, "what are you doing here?" Her question was met with a shake of Seshomaru's silvery head.

Taking that as a 'later', she breathed heavily and let his arm go. Kagome returned to her brother and son and took Shippou from Gohan's rigid arms. "Okaa, Okaa! Go-chan was talking about a tournament and said you were going to join! Can I join too, Okaa?" His pleading eyes were hard to bear but Kagome put her foot down, instantly reverting to mother mode. "Absolutely not! It's way too tough for you, these are people who train for years just to get a shot at it-"

"Goten's entering the children's division." Gohan interjected, succumbing to his nephew's puppy eyes. Kagome turned to him, surprised. "Children's Division?" She asked. "When did they come up with that?" Her brother rubbed his hair, goofy smile spreading over his face. "I don't know really, I only know about it since Goten is joining it. You know mom would never let him join the adult division." Kagome laughed, "No way, a runt like him would get clobbered, no matter how much he looks like Dad! Ah, that's right!" She smacked herself on the forehead lightly. "Where is Dad anyway? I haven't seen him yet."

The smile slid off Gohan's face as a serious frown took its place. "We need to talk about that." He made a move to enter the house but the glance he made toward Seshomaru and Shippou were a sign for them to wait outside. "Kitsune," Seshomaru said sharply as Shippou made to follow his mother, reaching out and grabbing by the tail to hold him upside down. Shippou screeched but a glare from the Taiyoukai quieted him and he watched Kagome enter the house.

Sitting down at the table, Kagome waited for Gohan to sit. He didn't. "A lot has happened since your last visit, Sis," He said quietly. Turning away, he continued, "there are a lot of details that I don't know how to explain but…Dad died." Kagome felt a small twinge in her heart.

"You couldn't bring him back with the Dragonballs, could you." She mumbled eyes down cast. Looking to her replied, "No, we couldn't." A pregnant pause followed. "But he's coming back."

Brown eyes shot up to meet his own black ones, questing him and asking him to explain. "Dad talked to us through a friend, he's been allowed by King Yama to return to fight in the tournament. Just one day, but he's coming back." Kagome nodded, heart twisting as it was unsure as to which emotion should come first: Grief for her father's death, or relief for his one-day sojourn back to the living. "Hai, thank you for telling me Gohan," a weak smile tugged at her lips and unshed tears were forced to remain still in her eyes. "It's not an easy subject to explain, I'm sure." The look in his eyes told her that she had missed a lot in the last couple of years, and she regretted it. A shrill screech from outside caught them both unaware.

"Kyaaaa! Who are you?!"

Jumping from her seat, Kagome ran out the door after her brother. The sight that met them was awkward to say the least. Chichi, brown bag of groceries fit to burst clutched in one arms with her fist raised threateningly at Seshomaru, brow twitching irately at her loud exclamation that no doubt rang in his ears as he stood towering over her.

"Mom!" Kagome started, "please, calm down-"

"Stay back kids!" Chichi growled, thrusting the groceries to the ground and picking up a fighting form, fists raised at the ready. "Go Mom!" Goten, right next to his older sister, called gleefully. "No!" Kagome shot back and looked to her mother. "Mom, this is my friend-"

"OH!" Chichi interrupted angrily. "So you're that friend who plans to drag my Kagome back home before we even get to have a proper day relaxing together, huh?" She ground her teeth viscously and very nearly stomped the ground with her foot. "I don't think so!"

"No no no no no no no NO!" Kagome cried, waving her arms in panic. "NO! This is his big brother, this Seshomaru-chan!" She through 'chan' in, hoping to ease up the tension in the air only to receive a malevolent glare from the Taiyoukai. "Ano, he's the nice one I told you about!" Gohan leaned in to whisper in her ear, 'Er, Sis…you didn't mention Seshomaru-san to mom…"

Gaping at him in horror, she rushed to her mother and dragged her back, arms hooked under Chichi's elbows. "Mom! He's the good guy here! He bashes Inuyasha into the ground weekly!" This got Chichi's attention, apparently, as she stopped her struggling and gave Seshomaru the look over. "He does, does he?" With a huff, she reached down to grab her groceries and moved to the front door. Waiting a moment she snapped, "Well? What are you all waiting for? GET INSIDE NOW!" The Son children all rushed in, Gohan muttering, "Mom's so scary" and were followed by Shippou and Seshomaru at a less hurried pace. Gold and black eyes locked for a moment, and Chichi smirked so devilishly that the Taiyoukai couldn't help but find it more difficult to swallow.

All but Seshomaru sat at the table, he having chosen to lean against the wall farthest from Chichi who rose a brow at Kagome. "So, introduce this man to your mother, Kagome." Shippou pouted in Kagome's lap, clearly insulted and quickly growing tired of going unnoticed. Kagome patted his head, enough to keep him silent for a small while.

"Mom, this is Seshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands back in the Feudal Era. He's become a good friend of mine, even more like a brother than Inuyasha." Gesturing to the disgruntled kit in her lap she continued, " and this is my son, Shippou. He's a fire kitsune, just a baby still."

"I'm NOT a baby!" Shippou leapt out of her arms and onto the table. "Could a BABY do this? Fox fi-" Kagome snatched him down and muttered, "not in the house, Shippou!" Looking around, the young kitsune noticed the wooden floors, tables, chairs and counters. He flushed with embarrassment. "Gomen, Okaa!" He whispered.

Chichi and Goten introduced themselves, Chichi looking Seshomaru over with a glint in her eye and Goten smiled brightly at the prospect of a new play mate in Shippiou. Kagome couldn't help but sigh and wonder how she came to be with such an odd mix. While she couldn't figure that one out, she knew for sure that she was not liking the look her mother was giving Seshomaru.

Chichi pronounced loudly that she would start cooking an early supper and that she assumed Seshomaru and Shippou would be staying. At Kagome's assent, the kit squealed loudly and Goten dragged him off to play some ridiculous game that he'd come up with on the spot. Gohan excused himself to do his homework and Kagome took her chance.

"Seshomaru." She looked pointedly toward the door and he nodded, following her out side to the shade of a tree just before the forest.

Comfortably out of hearing distance, Kagome stopped and lowered her voice, eyes hard and shoulders stiff. "What are you doing here? It's only been 2 days-" She bit her lip in frustration. Her friend's presence ordinarily welcomed with open arms, seemed wrong and intruding in her home. Out of place.

"Your son cares for you quite a bit," was Seshomaru's response, several tense moments later. "He missed you." Kagome shook her head irately.

"I know that's not the full truth. Seshomaru, why are you here?" Golden eyes pierced her own and for a moment she couldn't breathe. He had always been like this, her relationship with him wouldn't change that and she should have been used to it by now. But now they looked passed her, gazing at Goten as he frolicked from boulder to boulder followed by a rampaging Shippou, the mountains, breaking the sky open, clouds like cotton being brushed slowly in the air, and everything else around them.

It was inordinately beautiful here, Kagome realized. Never had she stopped and just took it all in, blue and white flowers spread over the vast hill near their cozy little house, the whistle of the wind through the pine trees, or the tall grass the begun near the edge of the forest. Not even the pink cherry blossom tree they stood under at that very moment, in full blossom with soft petal cascading down on them with each gentle breeze.

"I had a bad feeling."

.T

.B

.C

A/N

Much better, right? Anyway, my writing style has become more—I personally believe so anyway—elegant so don't go "OMFG, SD IS OFF THE BEND!!!" Kay?

Thanks for the uber quick response, I actually made this chapter waiting for Kyou Kara Maou episode 77 to upload. ***drools* **Nothing better than a couple a dudes going to save another dude from certain death by the hand of a good gone bad guy….heh heh… ***snaps back*** Ah! Gomen. Notice my random usage of japanese? That's from english subtitles and japanese audio for just about everything…xD

**Thank you for the info folks!**


End file.
